


The Deceivers and the Deceived

by cumphantom



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cultural Differences, Dubious Consent, Emotional neglect, Forced, Grooming, Harassment, Hels Culture, Inability to Say No, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Touch-Starved, blind trust, unsafe sexual practices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumphantom/pseuds/cumphantom
Summary: Ex had finally found someone who appreciated him, he would dare-say loved him. He wanted him to be his wife!He just had to ignore the Wels chained up in the basement, and his own arising doubts about how much Hels truly understood what love was.
Relationships: Helsknight/Evil Xisuma, Helsknight/Welsknight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	The Deceivers and the Deceived

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new to write in my spare time! Updates won’t be speedy, but I’ll try my best. Here’s your reminder to heed the tags, they’ll update when I post a chapter and you don’t want to get surprised by a squick.
> 
> In addition to what is currently tagged, I also plan to explore in later chapters themes of abuse and grooming via things such as love bombing, heavy rape/non-con, torture of both sexual and nonsexual nature, and physical abuse of poor Welsie, all tied in a gift wrap of Helsknight justifying it through Hels’ culture. If any of those things you dislike, I recommend not reading.

"Hels," Ex whimpered, and moved his hips in a way he hoped would be seductive for the leering man in front of him. 

"Oh Evil Xisuma," Hels whispered, taking a step forward towards Ex. Ex struggled to not flinch. "You did this and got yourself all made up for me?"

"I just wanted our first time to be special," Ex whispered. He kept his gaze on the sheets, praying to any developer listening that this would work, that Hels would bite the bait and the trap Ex had set up for him with his body. Hels stroked Ex's face with two fingers, at first with an air of false gentleness, before Hels' hand closed tightly on Ex's jaw, raising his downturned head to look into Hels' predatory red eyes. Beneath the possession, Ex found himself horrified to realize he could almost sense a trace of fondness, of a strange sort of love for Ex on Hels' gaze. It made him sick to think about it. Hels, liar, kidnapper, rapist, in this moment, was  _ fond _ of Ex. 

"Oh, Evil Xisuma," Hels smiled, showing off fangs slightly tinged red from blood. Ex wondered if he had just been playing with Wels. "It would always have been special. I'm so glad you decided to end your game sooner rather then later. It almost could have ended up really bad for you."

Wels' name did not need to be spoken.

Before Ex could even begin to think about a response, Hels leaned over Ex, forcing the man to press downwards into the bedsheets. Lips met lips, and Ex shut his eyes to block out the tears. It was working. He had consented. Why did this feel so awful then?

.

It had been Ex who had originally approached Hels. Hels was hiding in the Nether, plotting the next move to be taken against Wels. Ex had seen it as the perfect opportunity to learn from another evil clone. How often did one get that chance, after all. It wasn't like any hermits liked Ex. He'd burnt those bridges when he burnt the server. Twice. At most, he and Xisuma occasionally chatted, and he did like Zedaph, but they were always so busy. 

No one had time for Ex, and he told himself he was fine with it. He didn't need any stupid hermits. He didn't need anyone, he was Ex, loner, evil clone. He just wanted to learn Hels' secrets to being feared. That was why, with diamonds nicked from Hermit's shops, he had traveled into the Nether to help Hels out. The evil clone was scary, and had attacked Ex at first, but had been pleased by Ex's submission and gifts. 

"You might be of some use," Hels had said scornfully, but the words had filled Ex with joy and pride. Hels thought he had use, and that was more than Ex had had in a long time. He wasn't lonely. It just felt good to be appreciated for his talents. 

The talent in question that Ex was currently exploiting was the ancient art of under-estimating. Ex had always been an annoyance to the hermits, and Wels was no exception. While Hels' appearance would end in a sword fight that Hels might lose in, sending in Ex to do the dirty work meant that Wels wouldn't suspect a thing until it was too late. When Ex had showed up, Wels hadn't acknowledged him beyond a simple eyeroll. 

"Hello Wels," Ex greeted. Wels was currently banging out a dent in his armor, the sharp clang filling the air with each hit of the hammer. "Whatcha doing?"

No response. Ex frowned. He hated being ignored. He walked away from the area, spying what appeared to be Wels' forge tools. Like a cat, he walked up and knocked them over. The subsequent clanging finally got Wels to turn around. 

"Ex," Wels sighed. He set down the armor he was working on. Ex had never seen Wels without his chestpiece on. The only pieces of armor he was wearing was a simple chainmail. The other pieces were propped on an armor stand in various stages of cleanliness. "Don't you have something better to do then bother me?"

"Not really," Ex said cheerfully.

"No builds?" Ex shook his head. "Redstone contraptions?"

"I cleared my schedule to solely be about making your life miserable!" Ex chirped.

Wels sighed, "I'm busy today Ex. I don't need another headache in my life right now."

Ex struted over to the armor, plucking the polished helmet and trying it on. Wels ran over and ripped it off his head. Ex pouted. "How did these get damaged?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Wels declared.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"FINE!" Wels roared, his eyes flashing with anger. "Hels attacked me in the Nether. I won. Happy?"

Ex shrank back, surprised at how quickly Wels had gone to the anger phase. He must really hate Hels to get so worked up about it. Ex walked away, planning a different strategy. He just needed to get Wels outside in enough anger for him to not notice the new trap that Hels had set up, preferably without an elytra on. 

Wels, in the meantime, had settled down and was about to continue his hammering. Ex snuck up behind Wels, light feet trained from years of thievery went unnoticed by Wels. He braced himself, and grabbed Wels by the shoulders. Wels  _ screeched _ . 

Ex hollered as he was flung over Wels' shoulders, slamming painfully into a nearby wall. Wels took a defensive stance, reaching for where he would ordinarily keep his sword. When the sword was nowhere to be found, Wels panicked for a moment, flailing his arm around. In a moment, he regained his sense, eyes narrowing when he saw who had 'attacked' him. 

"I told you to leave  _ ME ALONE! _ " Wels hissed. His upside-down red face made Ex laugh through the pain. Wels' eyes narrowed with anger at Ex's disrespect. Wels snarled, "Can't you think of someone  _ besides _ yourself for a change?"

Ex only continued to laugh. Wels shook his head.

"I'm getting Xisuma. Don't leave," Wels growled, swinging around with a flair made more dramatic by his lack

of armor. Ex smirked as Wels took a step out the door. He was armorless. He was angry. He didn't notice when the floor caved in beneath him. Ex rolled around and stood up, smiling as Hels emerged from the shadows. 

"Good job, Exy," Hels praised. Ex froze solid, a deep blush rising in his skin. Hels wrapped his arms around Ex, strangely intimate and possessive in a way Ex didn't know if he cared for. "Yes," Hels whispered hungrily, the soft noise tickling Ex's ear, "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Ex couldn't tell whether he meant Wels or…  _ him. _

.

After chucking a few weakness potions on the unconscious Welsknight, Hels had wrapped Wels with leads and rope. They looked tight and chafing against Wels' skin. Ex supposed that it was better than the alternative of Wels escaping. He'd probably be mad at Ex for helping Hels and might even get him kicked off the server again. Ex didn't love Hermitcraft, but his last few bans weren't fun. He wasn't good at creating things, and there were only so many times you could burn down villages in random worlds before you got tired. 

Ex felt a bit more uncertainty around following Hels now. He really didn't want to get banned. Yet, he was too far deep into whatever plot Hels had in store to quit now. He followed Hels through Wels' portal, keeping his eyes peeled on the sky for any pesky Hermits who would appear. It was with great relief that he went into the Nether portal, feeling the familiar sense of nausea as they were thrown in-between dimensions.

Hels motioned for Ex to lead the way down a tunnel that Ex had never noticed before. It had been covered by a thin layer of netherrack, and Hels sealed it behind him with a thicker layer. Even a blast of tnt nearby wouldn't find the secret tunnel. The tunnel was dark,and the netherrack squishy. Ex didn't really want to continue onwards. About halfway through, Ex hesitated.

"What's wrong, Exy?" Hels voice came from behind.

"I… how much farther?" Ex quivered.

"Shhh," and a comforting hand was laid on his shoulder, "it won't be long now. Just keep going… I could check if you give me your communicator."

The suggestion was so casual. Ex didn't see anything wrong with letting Hels borrow the communicator, not in that moment. He passed it off to Hels, who gave it a cursory glance before pocketing it. Ex was too nervous to ask for it back.

"We're almost there, you're doing so good," Hels praised. Ex blushed again, and prayed it wasn't noticed. From Hels' amused chuckle, it was, even in the dark of the tunnel. He continued to walk, though he wasn't sure where he was, nor where he truly was going. They emerged in a cavern next to a river of lava. 

"Is… is this it?" Ex asked, a bit confused. Hels had promised a castle, this was a cavern.

"No," Hels said, "this is where I strap Wels to a strider and we get to the castle. But," Hels seemed to hesitate, like he didn't want to add anything.

"But what?" Ex asked.

"I… I'm going to have to blindfold you as well."

Ex took a step back, "What? Don't you trust me?"

"Oh Exy," Hels brushed the side of Ex's face. "I do trust you, more than you know. Just trust me, my home needs to remain secret. If those in Hels knew where it was, they could attack us, and I need my home to be safe. You understand, don't you?"

Later, Ex would wonder how he allowed himself to say 'Yes'. He would wonder why he stood there passively blindfolded, trusting Hels' every word. He didn't protest even when Hels had, for his 'safety', binded him to the strider he couldn't see, with a gag so that the strider wouldn't be scared if Ex made a noise during the trip. Hels had guided him through the process like it was a normal part of strider riding, and for all that Ex knew, it was. Once Hels had reassured that Ex was fastened to the strider well enough that Ex couldn't escape, no matter any regrets he may have had, that was when the journey started. Without the ability to see, Ex quickly lost track of how far they had gone, how many turns they had taken. 

Hels was there, on the strider, his armor dug into Ex’s restrained back. He guessed that Wels had been placed on another strider, maybe guided by a lead, as he doubted the strider could hold three. He whined a bit behind the gag, frustrated that he couldn’t even ask the questions he had.

Ex flinched when Hels touched him and began rubbing circles into his body. He whined again, feeling his muscles relax at the touch, the most he had gotten in a long while. He was the putty in Hels’ hands, relaxed and trusting, waiting for Hels to do as he pleased.

“You’re cute,” Hels murmured. Blood raised to Ex’s face at the compliment. He wanted to say a thank you, but all that came out was a gurgle that made Hels laugh. 

Hels’ hand wrapped around and stroked Ex’s chest. He could feel the  _ weight _ of the hand’s push, but the chest armor prevented much else. Ex chose to believe it was the reason Hels didn’t seem to know when he squeezed the area around where Hels’ nipples were located, beyond from the  _ moan _ it drew from Ex. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Hels asked with a hint of amusement in his voice

Ex didn’t really like it. Sex stuff wasn’t his thing in general, he had just… he hadn’t been touched in a while. Usually he spent his days alone. He hadn’t realized how good it felt. He couldn’t explain this to Hels with his mouth gagged as it was.

“I thought you would be a good servant, maybe an apprentice at best, but now?” Ex didn’t like the possessive twinge that Hels’ voice had taken on. “You would be the perfect wife. Slave, wife, and lord,” Hels’ voice raised triumphantly.

Ex shifted against his bonds, a pnaic rising in him. What did Hels mean? He tried out a gurgle he hoped sounded like confusion. Hels hugged Ex harder, cuddling in with Ex.

“You’ll see soon, my love,” Hels reassured, “you are so beautiful, so  _ lonely _ . The hermits didn’t know what they had in you.”

That was because they had everything Ex was, and more and better, in Xisuma. Even Zedaph would probably have preferred to spend his time with X. Wormman had been the only one that had truly seemed to care for Ex, and he hadn’t been seen in  _ seasons _ .

So, Ex rationalized, Hels liked Ex. He thought he was cute. He didn’t seem to see him as a lesser Xisuma. Whatever he meant by some of his comments didn’t matter. He had tied Ex up to protect him because he loved Ex. Hels  _ loved _ Ex.

Ex hadn’t realized how much he had wanted that


End file.
